


苦昼短

by Lattechi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattechi/pseuds/Lattechi
Summary: 他梦见俄罗斯冰天雪地的荒原里，七八岁的男孩裹得厚厚的像个小熊，用力地朝他挥手。





	

他坐在悬浮椅上，茫然地盯着自己的手掌。古老的东方人会信生命线这一套说辞，他在小时候听爷爷说过，坐在老人膝头攀着他的脖子，听他用柔和的日语念每一条线代表的不同意义。所以他现在正在全身心投入进去看弯弯曲曲的掌纹，延伸交错的神秘地图，期待着下一秒它们能开出花儿来。  
接着他意识到自己不是真的全身心投入进去了。因为他听见一些声响，在离他不远的地方，有人正窸窸窣窣交谈。他们放低了音量以为他听不见他们。

但他们错了，他能听到的。只是他不确定现在自己是不是真的可以分析出那些排列在一块儿的单词正表达什么意思、想传递什么讯息。  
它们听起来熟悉又陌生，有时候是一句连贯的话，有时候就只是……音节。咔咔哒哒。

“Bones，你真的不能救活他？你知道，你是整个星联最优秀的医生——上帝啊，你上次——所有人都认为我死了而你救回了我；无法再试试看了吗？”  
“不。我很遗憾，Jimbo，但他与你那次情况不同。那时你是完整的，连最细微的组织都没有缺少，只需要一针强心剂和作弊的永动血液；他不同，他……他已经没有了。他不在了。我们此前并没有遇到过传送装置此类的故障所以我不能——但，如果他连存在都消失了那我无法救他，你懂吗？那得上帝来救他。或是奇迹。”  
“我不认为’上帝’与’奇迹’都是客观存在的。23世纪，请信仰科学和无神论，医生。”  
“你知道我——”  
“停下，嗨，停下。别吵。我头很痛。”

有人的声音柔和下来：“我理解你，孩子。他是我们所有人的伙伴，他一直像个快乐的小狗狗——没人愿意失去他，没有人。”

另一个声音也放轻许多：“Jim，我理解你的情绪，但有人比你更悲恸。总有人因为这个……承受了你所不能想象的伤害。”

他们不约而同噤了声，搓了搓手指，目光向另一边不确定地投递过来。  
亚裔青年背对着他们，完全沉浸在自己的世界，仿佛根本没有听见他们的交谈声。他的沉默像一把弓弦。他绷得太紧，以至于锋刃都是冷光。

/

他做了一个梦。  
梦里的地点既不在恒温舒适的企业号内部，也不是清爽干净的联邦中心，更不是哪一个他们曾探索过的奇异星球。他梦见亲爱的地球——那颗水蓝色母星的北端，还有他不熟悉的冰霜国度。

那是……俄罗斯没错。他依旧穿着星舰的暖黄色的制服，没有任何保暖措施，比舰长曾经被丢在织女星IV上的境况更加无助。俄罗斯冰天雪地的荒原里，西伯利亚的寒风如刀，刻在裸露的肌肤上疼得麻木，而他在暴怒的飞雪中逐渐丢失了痛感。  
接着他看到白色沙漠中另一个身影。一开始像一场闪现在风中的幻觉，七八岁的男孩裹得厚厚的像个小熊，用力地朝他挥手。

他有一头金棕色的俏皮卷发，圆圆的、带着两团红晕的脸颊，还有一双大而明亮的蓝眼睛。  
他看起来就像是……

“Hikaru！”小小的男孩行动起来不可思议的灵活——鉴于他穿了那么多层衣服——他蹦蹦跳跳地来到他面前，小手里握着一团雪，然后把它吹散在它的眼前。“你好呀，Hikaru。很久不见，Hikaru！”  
“……你是谁？”他还是问出了那个问题。尽管嗓子嘶哑到连他自己都吓了一跳，尾音颤抖了一下，接着被雪花卷走。  
“是Pasha呀。”男孩低下头，眼睛笑得弯弯的，用昵称介绍自己。他曾经经常这么唤他。接着孩子抬起眼睛望他，一汪蓝蓝的深海，嗓音里掺了一些更成熟的东西：“我很想念你（Я скучаю по тебе очень сильно），Hikaru。”

那是俄语。而他听得懂。

/

第二周探索的星球被冰雪所覆盖，像个孩子们会喜欢的、会唱歌的雪花球。作为舵手和执行舰长候补之一他本不该出外遣任务，然而他请求舰长——轻而坚定。大副在一旁不赞同地评估和审视他，而医疗官更是欲言又止。最后Kirk抿了抿嘴唇：“随时报考坐标，平安归来，上尉。”

Kirk称呼他的军衔而不是姓名，这代表“归来”是一句必须完成的命令，而非惯常的叮嘱。舰长在这方面出乎意料的仁慈和敏锐，他想。他听说过这位星联的年轻英雄儿时的自毁倾向。  
不……他才不会选择如此轻率结束生命。  
他只是在冰凉彻骨的寒风和深一脚浅一脚没有边际的雪层中有些走累了而已。他想在原地坐一会儿或者……睡一会儿也行。如果再也不需要醒来就太好了。

然后，他看见了同梦中一模一样的一片荒原，一场风雪，一个身影，以及一双眼睛。他也许真的在做梦，并且不打算醒来。  
但是男孩说话了。这一次孩子没有笑，小小的脸蛋上表情严肃得不符合年纪，有那么一瞬间蓝眼睛下好像涌动过一层薄薄的忧伤与期冀，一闪而过，快得仿佛幻觉。

“……请带我走（私を奪うしてください）。”  
这一次是日语。他熟稔至骨血。

/

男孩在医生用奇奇怪怪的器械为他做全身检查的时候安静又乖巧，除了偶尔睁着大大的蓝眼睛扭过头似乎在寻找什么——  
McCoy与Kirk交谈完毕后转过身来远远看着他，好像在踌躇要怎样措辞才能更好地告知他检查结果。他对上目光，只是轻轻摇了摇头。  
他不想知道。起码不是现在。

他走过去把小孩从高高的床上抱下来，牵着小手离开医疗港。得到了各方面的许可后孩子带着满盈的好奇心去探索舰船了，连轮机长竟然都乐意给聪明的小天才讲一讲J氏管。

晚上的时候男孩玩累了，Uhura将他送回他的房间。她用一种担忧的探询目光望着他，而他用一句再见截断了它们。他已经厌倦了每个人都这样——仿佛他下一秒就会打开船舱跳到太空里似的。  
就好像他真的会做这种蠢事似的。  
其实他不知道自己会不会做的出来。

他知晓一切，唯独拒绝面对。

小孩在他床上熟睡着，呼吸安稳，睫毛甜蜜地颤动着。而他背靠着床，在地板上坐了一夜。舷窗外有月光。  
他当然知道这不意味着他们真的能看见月亮。他们离地球亿万光年的距离，回不去的。

/

男孩在舰桥跑来跑去，笑声飘了很远很远。每个人都乐意朝他微笑，路过的时候塞给他一些糖果和小玩意儿。所有人都爱他那头可爱的小卷毛，如同从前一样。他聪颖、无暇、快乐，像个精力无限的小雪球，不被任何阴霾笼罩，在他的身上不曾降临过任何不幸与悲剧。  
但他不是Chekov。最起码不是他的那个。  
Chekov不回来了。

他心知肚明。

 

FIN


End file.
